Angel from the Sea
by Arcanalirin
Summary: A twisted version of the Little Mermaid. Larger Summary inside. YYYB, YYKisara, some MalikYB


Kura: This is an idea I got while talking with a friend of mine. She was planning on making a manga of twisted fairytales. That got me thinking about what a good twisted "Little Mermaid" story would be. And here it is! Hope you all like it.

Summary: Bakura is a mermaid prince who falls in love with a human. But when he gets help from the sea witch to earn his human's love, things don't turn out quite like he planned.

Pairings: Onesided Yami/Bakura, Yami/Kisara, some Malik/Bakura(but not much)

Warnings: This is a horror story. A _twisted_ fairytale. It will not have a happy ending.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or the original Little Mermaid story.

The empire of man was expanding at a rapid rate. Maritime travel was more common than ever. Any country that had access to the ocean was quickly becoming powerful. As ships sailed endlessly across the ocean's surface, everything below remained peaceful.

Far from the eyes of man, the kingdom of Atlantis was thriving. More ships traveling the seas meant more shipwrecks, which in turn meant more business for Atlantean traders. The merchandise that was removed from wreckage could fetch a fair price in the Atlantean marketplace. All the trading between Atlantis and other surrounding underwater kingdoms was accelerating the wealth of the nation at an unnatural rate.

The economy wasn't the only thing that was blessed in the underwater kingdom, the King had been gifted with seven sons over the years. All of them were healthy, handsome, strong, and eager to please their father. All except one. The youngest, although the most beautiful by far, had no urge to please his father. In fact, his personality could be downright nasty. They only people who ever actually searched out his company were his six older brothers, and they were often driven away as well.

For many years prior, it had not been widely know how unpleasant the young prince's personality was. It was only when Bakura, for that was the prince's name, turned fifteen did the truth come out. The prince had always been gorgeous; with long whit hair that cascaded down his back, pale milky skin, and stunning silver-blue eyes. It was inevitable that suitors would soon be coming to call on Bakura in order to gain his hand in marriage.

All of them had left the palace in less than a day, unable to stand the prince's foul temper and abrasive nature. Word of the young royal's wretched attitude soon spread through out the kingdom and people began to treat him as though he were a Great White hell bent on killing them all. Not that Bakura really minded. In fact, he preferred the stillness of the open ocean or the crazed atmosphere of the city.

The white-haired prince often retreated to a reef just outside Atlantis to think and stare at the stars that were just visible through the crystal clear water, uncluttered by the noises of shrieking children and nosy merchants.

The merman had just reached the reef after escaping another boring meeting with his mother and father, both of whom he thought to be useless and ignorant of anything and everything important. Bakura let out a contented sigh before he swung his deep blue tail around so that it hung of the edge of the reef, giving himself a better view of the open ocean. He sat there for hours, staring out at nothing as the moon continued to rise higher in the sky.

Bakura was contemplating the wonderful contrast his pale skin and blue tailfin made with the blood red coral that he was resting against. Such a beautiful mix of colors…

His musings were interrupted large boom that shook the entire reef. The shaking felt as though something had run into the reef with more force then Bakura thought was possible. Curiosity overriding his common sense, the pale youth swam towards the source of the noise.

The massive wooden ship was stuck fast on the reef, a gaping hole allowing water to rush into the cargo hold. Smaller boats were surrounding the wreckage. Many of the passengers had made in on to the lifeboats but a few of them had not been so fortunate. The unmoving bodies of several men began floating down into the depths, tiny bubbles slipping out of their half-open mouths.

Bakura was beginning to move on, the affairs of humans meant nothing to him, when something caught his eye. With a small kick of his powerful tail, he was propelled towards the human that had caught his attention, It was a man, and a very handsome man at that. His sharp, well-defined face was framed by silky looking tri-colored hair. Crimson-tipped black hair and blond bangs that stuck out like lightning blots swayed gently in the every moving water. His eyes were hazy and half lidded, while the color remained hidden in the shadows of the dark water.

Bakura was in awe of the lithe, tanned man in front of him before realizing that the man was continuing to sink deeper and deeper. It was at this moment that the prince realized how desperately his human needed air. In a panic, he grabbed the man's arms and shot towards the surface. He knew that it was forbidden for the people of Atlantis to aid humans but he was determined to save his human.

Holding the tan man afloat, Bakura made his way to the nearest sea shore where he knew his human would be taken care of.

Bakura's white hair sparkled romantically in the pale moonlight, light reflecting gently off the salt water that clung to each silvery strand. The prince grunted quietly with the effort it took to drag the waterlogged human onto dry land. When the tanned man was finally above to tide line, Bakura peered down into his human's face, looking for some sign of life. Relief flowed through his when the man's delicate eyelids fluttered slightly.

Holding his breath, Bakura leaned over the man with anticipation. Soon enough, he was starting into a pair of deep violet-red eyes, still slightly clouded with confusion. As the man blinked slowly, trying to understand what he was seeing, Bakura slipped quietly back into the water. The crimson-eyed man was puzzled when he reopened his eyes. The angelic figure that had been leaning over him in an almost loving manner was no longer there. The moonlight had been striking the figure from that back so he had had been unable to make out anything but a pair of sparkling blue eyes and straight white hair. But that was enough.

His last thought before he drifted back into blissful unconsciousness was 'I'll find her someday…My angel from the sea…'

Bakura sat quietly behind a rock that jutted out of the water just off shore. He needed to be certain that his human would be taken care of. Nearly an hour had passed before someone walked onto the beach. Bakura couldn't help but stare.

It was a young woman dressed in a simple blue gown, probably the uniform of a nearby finishing school. The remarkable thing about her wasn't her manner of dress though. Her hair was straight and white, reaching the middle of her back, her skin was milky and pale while her eyes were a clear sparkling blue. If she had a tail then she could have been Bakura's twin.

The girl let out a startled gasp when she saw the man lying on the beach and quickly ran forward, a concerned frown gracing her flawless feminine features. Bakura quickly dove back into the ocean's depths, knowing that his human would be safe soon.

That night, the prince's dreams were filled with images of smiling crimson eyes.

Kura: I know it's really short but I wanted to see what you guys thought before I continued. So, what do you think? Good enough to continue? Another warning here, if I do continue it will NOT have a happy ending. This is a _twisted_ fairytale, a place were happily ever after doesn't really happen that often.

Press that little blue button and review!


End file.
